User talk:Numbuh 404
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the File:Numbuh 64.740 - KND.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 19:01, July 18, 2011 To Numbuh 404 for relay to Numbuh 652 I am Numbuh 127-Kids Next Door-(Retired). That last statement is exactly correct, I am a retired KND operative, although I was allowed to retain my KND memories so hence I remain commissioned. So for me, retired status means I left active service by reason of overage, although able to be recalled to active duty in cases of emergency where it is deemed I am especially needed to help the active Kids Next Door out of a serious jam, like a real threat that current day operatives have no idea how to handle, but I might have faced in my day and am willing to deal with once again. But enough about that. I was reading about you, you seem like a good kid, and I am going to recommend to the Global Command that upon your end of service they allow you to retire and retain your memories of the Kids Next Door like I have. You seem too good to suffer the indigity of decommissioning, and to me it is barbaric. Oh, forgot to say, Nigel (Retired Numbuh 1) and Rachel (Retired Numbuh 362) say hello. They got married not too long ago, and Rachel's already expecting their first kid. The next generation is already coming, the Eighth Age of the KND. Also, sorry to say this, Numbuh 19th Century is no longer on the single man market. About two years ago, Fanny Fulbright, who also was granted retirement from the KND and is now Retired Numbuh 86, with my help got possession of the Mark 2 Recommissioning Module and tracked 19th Century down to his residence in of all places, Vancouver, British Columbia. Fanny told me in conversation that she had always been in love with him, whose real name is Rick Strowd by the way. When she decommissioned him, she felt part of her soul die with his wiped away memories and it haunted her all those years even though she never let it on. When she got older she vowed to find him and make it right and restore to him what she felt she stole. So, in short when we tracked down Rick she used the Mark 2 Recommissioning Module and she recommissioned him. You can read the full story on the Numbuh 19th Century page. But here is the bottom line. Fanny and Rick got married. And I was the deacon who married them. So if you want to blame someone, blame me, but I felt Fanny and Rick deserved their happiness. Numbuh227 21:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) My response: Thank you for recommending me to the Global Command. I appreciate your input and also thank you for commenting here. However, I must inform you of several important facts you seem to be confused about regarding the former Numbuhs 1, 362, 86, and 19th Century.'' They are not yet adults''. And here's why: *True that in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. the previous Sector V was shown to be adult age, most likely in mid-twenties, thirties, or even forties, but they were not drawn - these were human replicas of them. Also, I must note that they were at least -could be older, give or take - 11 or 12 years old in 2006. In that same year, assuming Numbuh 19th Century was 10, I was about 11. In the present it is 2011 - five years - which means that the kids would now be 16, 17, or possibly 18 years old. *Adding to that, Numbuh 19th Century - if 10 when unfrozen - would be only 15 today. He is nowhere near legal marraige age as of now, and neither is Fanny. *However, it is true she still loves - that I will not deny of your belief - but he doesn't feel the same for her. I estimate that in due time, she will lean towards Patton, but for now it's a game of cat and mouse if we see her around or not. *Also, is name is Nicholas "Nick" Bell. Those were popular first and last names in the decade he was born in: 1796. Thank you for reading this response, and hope you do the math next time. (I mean that in no offense, of course.) It was a pleasure here, and I do hope we can continue this rivetting discussion. Hello! Hi Numbuh 404! This is Trellar from Wikia staff! If you have a moment, I'd love to chat sometime as I have a few quick questions to ask you. Thanks! ^^ --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi again! Awesome! I saw you around Community Central Chat last week, but didn't have a chance to talk to you. I'm currently in the process of gathering information for Wikia from new(ish) members. All I ask is that you fill out my super quick (painless) survey. http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/newfoundersurvey Any feedback at all would be ''greatly ''appreciated! Thanks in advance! :) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:52, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Because it's fan-made, and fan-made images "can't" go on articles. Sorry.... ☺♥numbuhthreefan♥☺ Glee 04:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for taking the time to fill out my survey! I'd be more than happy to delete the image for you. Do you know what the file name is or what image it is exactly? Thanks! :) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if I answer a question for Fairly? Okay, you summit the main page image by uploading it. Just make a proposal to get everyone's input on it though. ☺♥numbuhthreefan♥☺ Glee 18:13, August 17, 2011 (UTC) No problamo! Oh and do wanna give your input on main page ideas here? ,':) ☺♥numbuhthreefan♥☺ Glee 18:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I saw that you forgot to sign your signature. Can you please sign it? Thanks! :) ☺♥numbuhthreefan♥☺ Glee 18:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It makes it easier to know who wrote the vote. ☺♥numbuhthreefan♥☺ Glee 18:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Image Issues Sorry for the delay, it's been a busy week here at the Wikia offices! Wow, that was a pesky image! It seems there was a glitch which caused it to be uploaded multiple times and was giving you that error. It ''should ''be all fixed now! :) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) hi Hello numbuh 404 I'm KND PILOT 9191 and I would like to say hi. And plz draw more pics of 998 group thanks you Danny :) I may get the chance to draw my characters again after New Year's - thanks for showing interest in my work! It means a lot to me. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 09:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) No prob. Hey I'm New to this wikia got any tips for a newcomer like me????? Well, first thing's first: use proper grammar and check your spelling. It takes only a second and can make all the difference. Second, don't be afraid to ask for help when coming up with characters, stories, and illustrations. There are people around willing to lend a hand, so reach out! Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 05:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) THANKS A BUNCH!!!!!